1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel isocyanates and is more particularly concerned with novel aliphatic isocyanates and with methods for their preparation and with polyurethanes prepared therefrom by reaction with active-hydrogen containing materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety is known of cyclohexanes substituted by isocyanatoalkyl substituents. Illustratively U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,469 discloses 1,4-bis(isocyanatomethyl)-cyclohexane; U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,986 discloses 1(isocyanatomethyl)-1-(3-isocyanatopropyl)cyclohexane (see also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,584,045 and 3,515,740) and 1-(isocyanatomethyl)-1-(2-isocyanato-ethyl)cyclohexane; U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,122 discloses 1-alkyl-2- isocyanatomethyl-4-isocyanatoalkylcyclohexanes; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,705 shows 1-(2-isocyanatoethyl)-4-(isocyanatomethyl)-4-(3-isocyanatopropyl)cyclohexa ne. To the best of applicants' knowledge the compound 1,4-bis(2-isocyanato-ethyl)cyclohexane has not been described previously. It has now been found that this latter diisocyanate can be prepared readily in high yield and that it can be utilized to prepare polyurethanes which possess highly advantageous properties.